leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Briney/Manga/PA/History
Mr. Briney is first seen rescuing from drowning after an earthquake caused him to fall offshore into the ocean. Mr. Briney reveals to Ruby that he dreams of capturing a so that he could explore deeper parts of the ocean. Although Ruby found Relicanth's appearance unpleasant, Mr. Briney showed him a picture of a to convince the boy that not all fish Pokémon were ugly. As they travel, Mr. Briney accidentally fishes up a wild . Mr. Briney attempt to battle Crawdaunt with Peeko, but they were unable to break through its tough shell and were knocked out. When he awoke, Mr. Briney found the Crawdaunt already defeated. Mr. Briney could tell that Ruby was the one who defeated Crawdaunt, but the boy denied the claim. After arriving at Dewford Town, Mr. Briney let Ruby off and set out to continue his search for Relicanth. At the end of this chapter, Mr. Briney is revealed to have become captain of the S.S. Tidal. Mr. Briney is called by his old friend, Ultima, after she obtained the Old Sea Map that would allow Briney to find Faraway Island. Despite this, Briney informs Ultima that he managed to reach Faraway Island on his own. Mr. Briney reveals that also saw the Mythical Pokémon, , but it flew away from him and his crew to the Kanto region. Mr. Briney is seen transporting the five petrified forms of , , , , and to the . Mr. Briney is revealed to be old friends with Mr. Stone and Drake. He assists Mr. Stone and by providing them with sea transportation to help prevent a giant meteoroid from crashing into the Hoenn region. He takes Steven, Mr. Stone, , , Drake, and Ultima to Sea Mauville, where they can use a special machine known as the Absorber to power a dimensional shifter that will help stop the meteoroid. The next day, Mr. Stone and Steven use the Absorber on Sapphire's Chic and Emerald's . The process drains the life energy of the two Pokémon and transfers it into the dimensional shifter, but also causes intense pain to Chic and Sceptile. The scene of watching the two Pokémon in pain horrifies everyone. After the dimensional shifter is filled with energy, the area is attacked by Zinnia and her small army of Team Aqua and Magma Grunts in order to destroy the shifter. Mr. Briney helps fend off Zinnia and her allies long enough for Ruby to arrive and stop the fighting. After Ruby convinces Zinnia to leave, he asks Drake to take him to a place where he can get information on the Legendary Pokémon . Drake agrees and has Mr. Briney take everyone to Meteor Falls. During the trip, is tricked into summoning and from their resting places. The two super-ancient Pokémon make their way to Maxie and Archie, who use the restored Red and Blue Orbs to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms. To test Kyogre's new power, Archie has Kyogre create a giant whirlpool to sink the S.S. Tidal into the sea. After escaping and making their way to shore, Drake, Ultima, and Briney are saved by the Draconids and taken to Meteor Village to recuperate.